


Day 26 - Getting married

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fix-it of another fic, Fluff, John and Sherlock Getting Married, M/M, You'll appreciate better if you've read day 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few minutes and John would walk into the church, side by side with him. Few minutes and they would get married. John would be his husband. Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 26 - Getting married

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is that I just couldn't let them be sad forever, and Day 19 had killed me. So this is what happens when, some time later, John and Sherlock get married. It's very similar to the other one, but I swear it's not because I'm lazy, I just needed to do it! :) Hope you enjoy it!  
> As I said in the tags, you'll obviously appreciate it more if you've read Day 19!!

[ [Click to read day 19] ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4463825)

Sherlock opened the door and peeked out. This time John was pacing back and forth, his arms swinging nervously, biting his lips in order to try to contain a huge smile. His eyes were sparkling and he turned to Sherlock and smiled, and this time Sherlock couldn’t keep from smiling back if he wanted to -and why should he?-. “Is it time to go?” John asked. “Yeah, few minutes left.”

Few minutes and John would walk into the church, side by side with him. Few minutes and they would get married. John would be his husband. Forever.

He got closer and reached out a hand, but what for? There were so many things he would want to do… Brushing his cheek, caressing his hair, grabbing his face and kissing him. He just cupped his cheek, and John closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He let his hand slide to John’s boutonniere to fix it, feeling him relaxing under his touch. He smiled remembering how heartbreaking it had been _that_ day, and how amazing it was now. He let his hand brush against John’s chest, and they both knew it wasn’t by chance. They both understood the intimacy of such a tiny gesture.

“Perfect” he said. He didn’t say “You’re perfect”, there was no need for it, John knew it, he could read it in red letters in Sherlock’s eyes. John’s features were relaxed, his eyes full of love as he reached to fix Sherlock’s tie. He remembered too, then. Sherlock’s skin burned where John’s hand was pressed against it. After all this time, he still had this effect on Sherlock. “Perfect” John whispered with a fond smile, looking into his eyes and brushing a curl from Sherlock’s forehead.

He was a bit nervous behind the facade. Sure he was, he was getting married. They were getting married. Sherlock needed to repeat it to himself, because he still couldn’t believe it.

He smiled, the happiest smile of his life, which was mirrored by John, and forced himself to move.

* * *

John was stunningly beautiful, his back straight, the gold of his hair emphasised by the warm light. He was looking at Sherlock and smiling: his smile, the one that John shared only with him, the one that made his eyes sparkle.

He hoped John wouldn’t change his mind. He knew he wouldn’t, he knew John loved him, but still it seemed too perfect to be true. But he didn’t. John made his vows. John made his vows to the person he loved the most, and that person was Sherlock. And Sherlock made his vows to the person he loved the most, and that person was John. And John’s left hand wasn’t shaking when Sherlock slid the golden band on his finger.

And then they kissed, sweetly, lovingly. And Sherlock remembered. He remembered their first kiss, all teeth and tongue, full of everything they had kept inside for years. He remembered the slow, deep kisses they had shared the first time they made love. He remembered every single kiss, sweet, angry, brief, long, deep, passionate. There were so many rooms for them in his mind palace, but this one, that marked their promises of eternal love and loyalty, deserved a very special place.

Sherlock came back to reality and realised he was still holding John’s left hand, their fingers entwined. He could feel John’s wedding ring pressed against his own fingers, and it felt so good, so perfect. Everybody was clapping, and they just parted and giggled, foreheads still pressed together and a light blush on their cheeks.

He spent the whole dinner stealing glances at John. At his husband. He kept repeating it to himself and every time his heart skipped a beat. He laughed, he smiled, he had fun. It was their day. He was happy.

And when everyone else went away, when they were left alone, Sherlock pressed a button on a recorder and their song, the one Sherlock had composed for them, the one he played every time John was tired or upset to make him feel better, started playing. And they danced, arms wrapped around each other, heads resting against each other’s shoulders, silent tears of joy rolling through their cheeks.


End file.
